clantheempire_imperiallibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 News
This page shows everything that has happend in the year 2010 that was posted in the Imperial News and then moved to old news and are finally placed here. Head Field Marshal and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military- 12/11/2010 On the 11th of December, 2010, Darthmoon33 was made both a Head Field Marshal and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces, below the Emperor. Apon completing her High Command Test with excellent scores she was granted the rank and position. As a member of the highest offical Military Branch of the Special Forces, she was no stranger to tough situations. The Library of the Emperor- 12/12/2010 As per to the Empire Constitution the Library of the Emperor was created within a wiki to allow easier updating and monitering by EmperorHester, with several pages up, including several Awards within the Military. It was established by the Emperor in the Constitution to extend the Empire's belief that all those who seek knowlage could go to the Library and get it. Minister of Finance and Trade- 12/14/2010 On the 14th of December, 2010, Vaderdude222 was made the Minister of the Ministry of Finance and Trade . Apon which he began getting to work and chatting with the Emperor on financial goals and policies. Finance Report for 12/18/2010 The Minister of Finance and Trade published his report on the finances of the Empire on the 18th of December, 2010: http://libraryoftheemperor.wikia.com/wiki/Finance_Report:_December_18,_2010 Higher Council Member Limit: 12/21/2010 On a proposal by Higher Councilwoman Darthmoon33 and with three other Councilmembers, a limit of 8 High Council Members has been set. Medal of Honor Receiving Requirement Changed: 12/21/2010 In what could be described as a sensative topic, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military Darthmoon33 made a motion on the High Council Floor that he Empire's current highest award: The Medal of Honor at which point the Emperor did not wait for other Members of the Imperial Council to respond, stating that: "Coming from a Military family my self, but in my case...EVERY generation dating back when the United States was fighting for independance from britan, war of 1812 all the way to the war in Iraq and afganistan with my uncle currently a Major with the possibily of Lieutenant Colonel within a couple weeks since its still to be disscussed for it, I too hold great respect for service personal... and after watching Staff Sergeant Salvatore Guinta recieve his Medal of Honor and literally I teared up... the Medal of Honor we use shall only be given out to wars and battles on player vs player worlds in combat!" at which point the Medal of Honor is now only given out in wars and battles in real wars. Cut off from diplomacy: 12/23/2010 Being reported today on the 23rd of December, 2010. On the 21st of December, 2010, by an act of the Imperial High Council and issued by Darthmoon33 for the second time diplomacy has been ended with the Triumvirate with the full story being released here. Commissioning of Structures: 12/23/2010 The Emperor made a what was called by some members "a shocking announcement" by creating the section in the Imperial Newspaper in the forums Art Commissions shows what people want graphicly designed in the Empire. The large project so far of them all, the Imperial Palace by the Emperor, they who complete the designs would gain 1,000,000 gold coins, something of which the Empire could afford 11 Palaces. Wishing you had a merry xmas: 12/25/2010 With the holidays being over for some already and most of the Empire being away for the holidays, the Empire wishes that all had a merry xmas and can't wait for the new year. Side story: The Emperor is athiest, which is why xmas was used instead of christmas. Name Change: 1/3/2011 On the 2nd of January, 2011: Darthmoon33, changed her name to Serena Moon. Powers Transfered: 1/3/2011 The Emperor official gave transfered the power to promote members to Serena Moon, Supreme Commander of the Military, to handle the military. And promotion for the Ministry of Finance and Trade to Vaderdude222, the Minister of Finance and Trade. Though if need be the Emperor can at any time stop a promotion, mainly for the transitions to Officer, Command and/or High Command. New Rank: Jan. 1, 2011 Serena Moon created the rank of Lord or Lady Field Marshal, the current highest rank within the union's military. Rank rename: Jan 1, 2011 Serena Moon renamed the rank of Head Field Marshal to Grand Field Marshal. Policies Demanded, future of the Military Commander and Minister of Finance and Trade's Jobs at risk... Jan 10, 2011 The Emperor being impatient made a demand to both his current Military Commander, Serena Moon, and Minister of Finance and Trade, Vaderdude, that they provide him with both Military Policies, Serena, and Finance and Trade Policies, Vaderdude. If they don't give their policies within 12 hours, 7PM Central Time, they'll be sacked (removed) from their positions. Military Policy #0001: Protocol Jan 10, 2011 Lady Field Marshal Serena Moon announced after the Emperors demand of his branch leaders their policies, the military's first policy, protocol. The specifices arn't know at this time, but the idea was announced. Category:The Empire Category:Empire News Category:Empire History Category:Imperial News Bureau